The Creation Mages
by UnknownWindowToTheSoul
Summary: 7 years after the majority of Fairy Tail disappeared on Tenrou island, they all returned to see a surprisingly powerful pair of mages called the Creation Mages, who used to be the youngest and most inexperienced mages in Fairy Tail. Has 2 OCs. ABADONED
1. Chapter 1

Sienna POV:  
It's been 7 years since the Tenrou island incident. 7 years since we saw them. 7 years since most of us have been truly happy.  
I sighed, mentally scolding myself for dwelling on the past. But with the state Fairy Tail is in now, it is kind of hard not to. The abuse and mistreatment our guild has taken is a painful reminder of the old days, with everyone laughing, talking, fighting...and smiling. I sighed again. I was really becoming depressed.

To get my mind off of things, I quickly grabbed my brother-like friend, Alex and dragged him outside of the guild.

"We're going to go train!" I called over my shoulder to the remaining guild members, while Alex whined beside me, struggling to break free of my grip.

"Let go of me, Si-chan!" he complained. I frowned at his nickname, and squeezed him tighter.

He finally managed to, but still kept in pace with me as we walked toward the clearing where we usually train. 7 years ago, we never trained, and could usually be found playing tag. But when the older members left, we took it upon ourselves to become as strong as they were, a goal we have nearly accomplished. I used to only be able to very minor ice make magic, but now, I could do ice make and earth make, and could sniff out almost anything. Alex could do fire make and water make, and has very good sight. We both had minor regenerative abilities, too.

In addition to that our personality and appearances have changed. We both were much more reserved and serious, except when we're talking to each other. Maybe it's we were always meant to turn out this way, but somehow, I doubted that.

When we reached the clearing, we started stretching. I briefly caught a wisp of their scent, but I ignored it like I've been doing for the past 3 months. For some reason, I always smelled them when I train. I just sighed mentally, and prepared myself for training. Little did I know, that my nose was actually right...

 **Normal POV: MEANWHILE,AT THE GUILD**

 _HOOOOONK!_  
A sound rang through the dismal guild of Fairy Tail. The members, surprised, looked outside to see the Blue Pegasus's Battleship Christina heading towards them. From it fell the Trimens, and Ichiya. They looked like they had important news.

 **()()()()()()()()**

"...in other words, Tenrou Island still exists." finished Ichiya, surprising all the guild members.

 **()()()()()()()()**

"Is it really around here?" Bisca asks.

"There's nothing here to see..." adds Alzack.

"Wait!" Warren exclaimed. "There's someone standing on the water!?" At his words, the girl on the water waved her hand, and Tenrou Island appeared behind her.

"Whooah!" they exclaimed.

"Let's follow her." Bisca suggested.

 **()()()()()()()()**

"Romeo," Makao asked, " Was it really a good idea for you not to go?"

"Even if the island is there,"Romeo replied, still looking at his book,"There's no guarantee they're all alive."

"Yes, but.." Macao sighed. Suddenly the doors of the guild burst open.

"Oi!" Teebo from Twilight Ogre entered, snickering, along with a bunch of other members from the same guild. The guild members groaned and prepared themselves for the bantering they were about to get.

"We said we would pay you next month." said Makao through gritted teeth, clenching his fist.

"Oh?" Teebo laughed. "Well, sorry, but our master wants it now..."

"We don't have it!"Romeo yelled, finally at his breaking point. He light his hand with magical fire, and got ready to attack Teebo. Teebo snickered again, and just blew his fire out. He then pulled out his sword, and prepared to strike Romeo. Romeo rose his arms to try to block it, and readied himself for the strike. But the strike never came.

Someone with pink hair kicked Teebo through the roof and out of the guild. Soon, all the Twilight Ogre members were on the floor.

"We're home!" Natsu's voice rang cheerfully throughout the guild, revealing all of the Tenrou Island group, alive and well, and provoking cheers, and tears.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

After all catching up was done, Natsu suddenly stood up and looked around the guild. "Wait," he said. " Where's little Sienna and Alex?" The other members realized they were missing too.

"Oh, Natsu-nii" Romeo called, finally smiling, "They went to go train!"

"Huh?" Levy asked, confused. "We are talking about the same people right? The Sienna and Alex who never wanted to do jobs and always wanted to play?"

"Yup!" Romeo confirmed. "While you were gone, they became some of the strongest in the guild. Plus they're all grown up now!" he smiled again. "Oh!" he added as an afterthought. "It's really cool to see them train! Come on, I'll show you." He led the people who were interested outside and to the clearing where Sienna and Alex usually train. They hid beside some trees, and saw Sienna and Alex facing each other, ready to attack.

"Is that really Sienna and Alex?" Natsu asked, scratching his head and squinting at the two in the field.

"They look so different!" Lucy exclaimed. It was true. They were no longer the happy-go-lucky kids that wore bright colors and had cheerful grins, they now wore serious expressions, with more durable clothing. Sienna wore a deep green tunic, with a belt holding various wicked looking daggers. She wore black leggings and combat boots, with faintly stenciled designs on them of blue swirls. She also wore a deep blue cloak with golden embellishments. Alex wore a maroon t-shirt with a black vest over it, with jeans and sneakers. He had a sort of sash with a slightly wider variety range of weapons then what Sienna had. They both had shoulder pads with spikes on them, kind of like an armor. To sum it all up, they simply looked powerful enough to defeat 60 monsters and live with little to no bruises.

"My, they have grown up a lot." Erza said, tearfully wiping her eye.

"Yup." Romeo nodded. "And they're probably even more powerful then you guys!" This statement was met by gasps and a scoff from a few like Natsu and Gajeel.

"As if those pipsqueaks could be any more powerful then me!" Gajeel snorted.

"You'll see." Romeo simply said. "This battle will be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sienna's POV:

We started off the fight by conjuring up protection, as we do at the beginning of every fight.

"Earthen Ice Make: Armor!" I shouted. Ice armor appeared on me, with moss covering the spikes on my shoulder pad and going around my waist. Alex did some thing similar.

He shouted "Fired Water Make: Armor!". Water crept up from the ground and surrounded him, with some parts of his body blazed with fire. What the physics for that were, we didn't know, but it looked super cool.

Once we have our respective armors, we start attacking. I grabbed a dagger and made a few quick swipes on him. These don't hurt Alex, but they help weaken the armor. He knew what I was doing and did the same as me. once I thought it was weak enough, I quickly muttered the first magical attack of the day.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"

" Fire Make: Dragon!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

The hidden group gasped at the spells.

"It's like Leon's!" Gray said, surprised. " And I didn't know you could make armor like that! What's with the fire, water and earth make things?" Gray and the others just kept getting more confused. Natsu on the other hand, was excited because of the dragon made of fire that was attacking Sienna. He was about to go into the clearing before Romeo and surprisingly, Wendy, stopped him.

"Don't go in! You don't want to be caught in the crossfire of their attacks." Romeo explained.

"Plus," Wendy added,"We want it to be a surprise to them that we've come back home, Natsu-san!" Natsu grumbled a bit but relented.

The group was surprised to learn that Sienna and Alex could do both moving and non-moving objects, especially since they did it with both of their elements.

"They definitely did their home work." Cana muttered, still marveling at the intensity and skill of their attacks. "For a normal mage it would of taken years of training to be this skillful in two magics."

"Won't they get seriously hurt from hitting each other so hard?" Lucy worried.

"It'll be fine, you'll see." Romeo replied. "They always get almost completely depleted of magical energy, and sustain heavy wounds. We're used to it." That did not reassure Lucy.

"Don't worry,Lucy-san." Wendy assured her. "I'll heal them afterwards."

A large explosion drew their attention back to the battle. Smoke was everywhere, but one could still here the distinct yell of spells through the dust.

"Earth Make: Phoenix!" Sienna yelled. Alex did the same, just with water make instead. The phoenixes started to battle. They were beautiful, shimmering and glowing. Flashes of light filled the air. Meanwhile, Alex rushed at Sienna, distracting her with another fire dragon, and slashed her against the leg. The group gasped at the seemingly deep cut, with blood pouring out of it. Sienna cursed and quickly got Alex back by cutting his arm. Now both were heavily bruised, and lost use of at least one of their limbs.

"I should go in and help!" Wendy cried, worried, but Romeo stopped her with the help of Carla.

Suddenly Sienna yelled "Earthen Ice Make: Basilisk!" A coiled giant snake made of dirt with ice plating appeared, rearing it's head back in preparation to strike. It had a green ooze that one could only assume is poison dripping from in between it's plates.

Alex growled slightly before complaining "Do you really want to go that far?" Sienna just smirked and beckoned with her hand.

Alex sighed and shouted "Fired Water Make: Chimera!" This time, a terrifying monster with the head of a lion with a fiery mane, a tail of a watery snake, and a goat on it's back appeared. It roared in anticipation. The chimera charged the basilisk, fire and water swirling around it. The two new creatures elicited surprise awe, and a little bit of terror.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, hiding behind the blondes leg. "Save me!"

"It isn't attacking you, you stupid cat!" She snapped, but scooped him up nevertheless.

After a few more hits, both of mages collapsed to the ground from magical and physical exhaustion. Wendy strained to go help them but was stopped again.

The two were heavily bruised, and had multiple cuts along their bodies. Their phoenixes shattered, probably because their magic was almost completely gone. The two beasts however, just simply melted to the ground. The hidden mages were slightly inj shock, but listened to the conversation the two injured on the now-ravaged clearing.

"You didn't have to swipe so hard?' Sienna complained.

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "You did the same thing."

"Still, you-" Sienna broke off, sniffing in the air.

"Them again?" Alex asked, frowning. Sienna nodded and sighed.

"It's been getting stronger." Sienna muttered, before abruptly changing the subject. "So, should we head back to the guild?"

"Of course." Alex started to get up. "But first we need to take care of our uninvited guests over there." He pointed to the trees where Natsu and the others were hiding. They froze, not expecting him to catch them.

Sienna smirked, calling out "Romeo!" The boy stiffened at his name. "You can come out now and receive your punishment for spying on us!" Romeo shivered.

"Oh, and bring your little friends too." Alex added.

The boy sheepishly walked out of his hiding place. Sienna beckoned for him to come closer. He did nervously. Then she started berating him for spying.

"Why were you spying!?" Sienna asked.

"Well, I-I-" Romeo stammered, before getting cut off by Sienna who was now ranting. She really liked the privacy in training, and was upset someone saw her practicing.

"Sienna." Alex interrupted in the middle of her rant. The girl just kept on shouting as if she never heard him. "Sienna." he repeated, a little more firmly. It took a few more tries to catch Sienna's attention.

"What?" She snarled spinning around and looking in the direction Alex was staring. There, the Tenrou Island group stepped out into the light.


End file.
